


The time Wally wanted to do something for Valentine's Day and Dick sacrificed his dignity to keep his boyfriend happy

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the Birdflash fics [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Build A Bear, Cute, Female OC for about 2 minutes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, awkward dorks, fluffy hopefully, hope you like it, well i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick go to Build-a-bear. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Wally wanted to do something for Valentine's Day and Dick sacrificed his dignity to keep his boyfriend happy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Build-a-bear. As always if you spot any mistakes please point them out and if the rating is wrong please tell me thank you!

Central City was bathed in sunlight as Dick and Wally walked along the pavement to the mall. Batman had told them that there would be no training for that day so they were making the most of it. Dick wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief as he entered the air-conditioned interior of the tall building. Wally was holding his hand while they wandered through the mall; glancing around at the shops and, in Wally’s case, searching for a good place to eat. Dick felt a vibration pass through Wally’s body, in his hand and up Dick’s arm. He turned questioning blue eyes on the red-headed speedster when he spotted what Wally had. Dick then looked at his boyfriend with judgement but a hint of amusement dancing in the bright blue eyes.

 

“You cannot be serious Wally. You are sixteen. You cannot possibly want to build a bear.” Wally pulled Dick close to his chest, ignoring the muffled protest Dick made through his sudden mouthful of cloth.

 

“But I don’t just want to build a bear Dickie poo,” His boyfriend thumped him hard for calling him ‘Dickie poo’, “I wanna build a bear with _you_!” Dick rolled his eyes at the speedster’s dramatics but he didn’t have the heart to say no to the wide emerald orbs gazing up at him in childish hope. He shut his eyes with a groan before deciding that sacrificing his dignity wasn’t a huge price to pay.

 

“Fine but one condition,” Wally nodded gleefully, “if you ever call me ‘Dickie poo’ again I swear I will never bring any of Alfred’s cookies to the cave again and make you explain to the team why their supply has been suddenly been cut off.” Wally pouted before agreeing and dragging Dick over to the Build-a-Bear shop, his green eyes shining with boyish excitement and joy. As Wally raced round the shop, looking at every teddy, Dick mused on how Wally could save the world one minute and be so damned excited over some unstuffed soft toys the next. Wally ran back to him and grabbed his hand as well. Dick could see the laughter in the staff’s eyes but he would indulge his boyfriend.

  
“Come on Dick, you gotta pick out a cuddly toy as well! It’s supposed to be fun for us to do this together for Valentine’s Day.” Dick stared at the redhead in confusion.

 

“Walls Valentine’s Day was over about a week ago. What the heck are you talking about?” Wally bit his lip before fixing his eyes on the floor; suddenly refusing to meet Dick’s eyes.

 

“We were busy for the actual day so I thought we could do this instead?” Wally gazed hopefully at his boyfriend who just stood there in shock. Wally’s bright smile started to slip off his face as the silence stretched out. “I guess it is kinda stupid. Sorry for wasting your time, we can go if you want t-mphf!” Wally was cut off by Dick’s lips pressing softly against his in a chaste kiss.

 

“It’s a totally asterous idea Wally. It’ll be fun and I think you’re being adorable right now.” Wally’s eyes slowly brightened again and they turned back to the selection of bears. Dick decided on a white fluffy bear with small black spots and Wally chose the exact same bear but with a reversed colour scheme. Both boys dressed their little bears in their own costumes before paying at the counter. The girl at the till looked around their age and had a teasing look on her face. Her eyes flicked up and down Dick’s body quickly in a subtle inspection

 

“So how long have you been together?” Wally was glaring at her, his eyes filled with anger; so Dick rolled his eyes before answering.

 

“About two months now. Best two months of my life.” Wally flushed a darker colour as Dick pressed his lips to his cheek causing the girl to coo at both Dick’s answer and the small display of affection as she slowly rang up the total.

 

“Oh my gods that is just the cutest.” Another boy walked out of the back and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

 

“Are you getting distracted by cute boys again Natalia?” He wore a badge that read ‘Assistant Manager’ but Natalia just rolled her eyes in amusement before ripping the wrapper off a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.

 

“Chill Ryan they’re taken and it’s been _so slow_ recently! I’m still working as well so don’t get your undies in a twist. Oh and that will be $45.20 please.” Dick handed over $60 and smirked at her.

 

“Keep the change.” Natalia flashed both boys her sharp white smile before pocketing the cash.

 

“Thanks sweetie. Have a nice day with your boyfriend.” She sing-songed at the two boys while Wally dragged Dick out of the store with his entire face a lovely shade of red that matched his hair.

 

“What the hell Dick? Why did you give her such a huge tip?” Wally hissed at the shorter boy as they walked down the pavement; heading back to the nearest zeta-tube which was around twenty minutes away on foot. Dick glanced at Wally with a confused expression decorating his face.

 

“I was just being friendly and she was really nice don’t you think?” Wally scowled at Dick’s obliviousness.

 

“She was checking you out! I saw her look you up and down when you first walked up to the counter!” Dick huffed out an amused breath at his boyfriend’s pout.

 

“Wally I didn’t even notice. You don’t need to be jealous; I love you, not some random girl who we met for less than fifteen minutes.” Wally didn’t lose the pout but he did stop glaring at the pavement so Dick counted it as a win. When they returned to the cave Artemis was sparring with Kaldur and while Artemis was distracted, Kaldur swept her feet out from under her causing her to land with a thump. She huffed out a laugh at her foolishness as Kaldur helped her back to her feet before turning her attention back to the boys.

 

“So on the one day off we get you two go to…build-a-bear?” Artemis arched one eyebrow and Wally rolled his eyes.

 

“It has nothing to do with you Artemis.” He grabbed Dick’s hand before pulling him along until they reached Wally’s room where they both unpacked their bears. Both boys busied themselves by smoothing out the fur, straightening the costumes and avoiding meeting the other’s eyes. When five minutes had passed they awkwardly shoved the bear into the other’s hands and mumbling something that could be interpreted as “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dick fidgeted so Wally pulled the boy wonder against his chest and they were soon soothed to sleep by the comforting sounds of the other breathing beside them, safe and sound.


End file.
